Regular show Cambio de personalidad
by Megapink10
Summary: A veces suelen pasar cosas que,jamas te imaginarias que te afectarian.One shot


Hola,pues este fanfic no es el primero que embargo me gusto hacerlo,espero que les gusten.  
Es el primero en español wiiii

Disclaimer:Regular show es de JG Quintel y Cartoon Network Inc.

Era un dia comun y corriente,por los que bien,el duo se tomaba un "Descanso",se iban a tomar un refrigerio,Se dirigieron a la cocina y sacaron lo básico para hacer un sá que Rigby dijo:  
-Hey! Te apuesto a que puedo hacer un mejor sándwich que tu!  
-Hm hm-dijo Mordecai-eso quiero verlo..  
Y sacaron mas cosas para completar wl refrigerio:Queso,Jamon,Salsa de tomate,mayonesa,entre teniendo todo listo para preparar el gran sándwich se pusieron atentos:  
-Listo?  
-Listo  
Y se pudieron a llevando solo 30 segundos preparándolo,ya llevaban cosas de en el mismo nivel,pero cuando el mapache iba a tomar la mayonesa,que le faltaba para terminar,Mordecai la tomo primero.  
-Oye!dame esa mayonesa!  
-nunca!  
Y solo tomo una cucharada de mayonesa,después el ave cerro el frasco y lo en la sala un ruido.  
-Que fue eso?-dijo Mordecai  
-No se,solo quiero la mayonesa!  
-Es mejor ir a averiguar..  
Y se dirigieron a aquel tirado a su jefe,Benson.  
-O por dios! No de nuevo!-dijo Mordecai*  
¨-Ves! Si me hubieras dado la mayonesa no habría pasado esto!  
-Eso es lo de menos mapache,hay que ayudarlo!  
Y acostaron la maquina en el sofá,se veía la cara de preocupado del arrendajo.  
-Ahora que?  
-No se,tu lo golpeaste!  
De repente,la maquina despertó confundida y go mareada.  
-Uhhhh que paso?...  
-Fue Mordecai!-dijo rápido Rigby,señalando a Mordecai  
-Oye tu también tuviste la culpa!  
Y el par dicutio como que Benson hablo con voz tranquila:  
-Calma,calma nadie tuvo la culpa..  
-que?-dijeron ambos  
-Si…ya saben que todos cometemos errores*,no hay problema  
-no?-dijo Mordecai  
-No,pero bien…  
-Aun asi-dijo Mordecai-lo sentimos Benson..  
-Benson?-dijo la maquina  
-Uhhhhh si..  
-Jajajaj seguro ustedes me confunden,soy Oliver..  
-Oliver?-dijo Rigby  
-Oh no…-dijo el ave  
-Y de seguro ustedes son Josh y Luke..  
-Josh y Luke?-dijeron el duo  
-Aja-dijo Benson,o mejor dicho Oliver-Bien,los veo cuando los necesite..  
Y la maquina se fue muy tranquila,sin problema quedo con una cara atónita,Rigby se quedo aun mas extrañado.  
-Pero que demonios fue eso?-dijo el mapache  
-No se…pero Josh? En serio?...yo hubiera preferido:Erick,Mike ,Jame o algo asi…  
-SI yo también…Luke?..  
-Sabes que?en vez de pensar en hacer algo para recuperar su memoria,no se sabe de lo que es capaz..  
El par de amigos,corrieron por todo el lo que era su jefe,y ahora solo era una persona el camino se encontraron a Pops.  
-Oye Pops!-dijo Mordecai-de casualidad..has visto a Benson?  
-Ohhh te refieres a Oliver?-dijo Pops  
-ehh..si?-dijo Mordecai  
-Ohh jojojo…lo vi hace poco,dijo algo de obsequiar felicidad al mundo,no suena maravilloso?  
-eh..si si..vamos Rigby-dijo el Ave  
Se fueron de nuevo,buscando por todo el que lo encontraron vendiendo pasteles a la gente,uno que otro regalado claro.  
-Que…idiotez…es ..esa!-dijo Rigby  
-Vaya,que raro,jamas lo he visto asi..  
-See…deberíamos tomar una foto…  
-No amigo,no asi..  
Y se dirigieron,el puestesito estaba repleto de gente,intentaron cruzar entre la multitud y ahí hallaron a Benson (U Oliver como sea XD) vendiendo panques de todo tipo:  
-Hey chicos!-dijo Oliver XD  
Ambos se acercaron,difícilmente,pero lo hicieron  
-Necesito que dupliquen la receta de Brownies de chocolate!  
-Pero no sabemos como…-dijo Mordecai  
-Entonces sigan esta receta-dijo Oliver,dándoles una hoja

El ave y el mapache estaban con unos delantales,intentando preparar la receta  
-Oye esto es una estupidez!-dijo Rigby,tirando el delantal.  
-Si,pero hay que hacerlo…sabes que?tienes razón-dijo Mordecai dejándolo el delantal-Solo hay que ir con Skips..

Se dirigeron a la casa del yeti,y contaron de ello:  
-Entonces,tiene otra personalidad?-dijo Skips  
-No…bueno…algo asi pero…parece otra persona..-dijo Mordecai-sospechamos que fue por el golpe..  
-Hmmmmm-dijo pensativo Skips-no lo creo…han oído del crautinum?  
-Crau que?-dijo Rigby  
-Crautinum-dijo el yeti-es una posesión física de una persona desmayada,suele suceder cada 300 añ única cura es el polvo de lat..  
-El polvo de Lat?-dijo Mordecai  
-Asi es,ese polvo solo lo tiene alguien y es Pops..  
-Pops?-dijeron ambos  
-Quieren dejar de cuestionar?-dijo algo serio Skips-es un asunto rave,ya que el espíritu puede quedar en Benson para siempre  
-Pero eso es bueno-dijo Rigby  
-No es bueno…sabes que consecuencias podría traer?  
-Uhhh…no  
-Un caos de posesión,ni siquiera un experto podría sacarlos de ahí!asi que es mejor averiuar quien es el tipo…  
-Pues-dijo Mordecai-se llama Oliver y hace pastelillos..  
-Y nos dijo Josh y Luke..  
-Se dirigieron rápido al computador,y buscaron hasta que encontraron a un de pelo castaño y corto,algo flcacuho,pero estilizado.  
-Oliver William Robbinson-dijp Rigby-nacio un 10 de Octubre de 1978,se reconoce por su brutal sucido al no dar un pastel correctamente,Se sospecha que el pastel era de chocolate…  
-Asi que era un repostero-dijo el arrendajo  
-Al parecer-dijo el mapache  
-Bien…pero como lo atraemos?-dijo Mordecai  
-Veamos…-dijo Skips-si su amyor error fue un pastel de chocolate,hay que pedir uno no?  
-Suena lógico-dijo el ave

Se dirigieron al lugar,donde aun vendia los pasteles y se veía que aun había ya no había tanto problema en pasar  
-Ah hola chicos-dijo Oliver-no hicieron los brownies…los despediría,pero no soy gruñon..  
-Y ahora que?-dijo el arrendajo  
-Tenemos que poner una trampa para que vea el pastel,después atraparlo y luego usamos esos polvos-dijo el yeti.  
Se dirigieron con Pops,a conseguir el y el explicaron las causas de ello.  
-Asi que-dijo Pops-necesitan del aserrín?  
-No es aserrín Pops-dijo Rigby-es un polvo  
-Si,es mejor que nos lo des,para salvar a Benson..  
Entonces la paleta les dio una cajita de madera,que contenia el polvo.  
-Bien,ahora solo hay que poner la trampa-dijo Mordecai

Los chicos habían planeado de 1 hora de esfuerzo,se había hecho la arrendajo y el yeti,se habían escondido detrás de un arbusto y señalaron al en un Walike-Talkie.  
-Estas listo?-dijo Mordecai  
-Listo-dijo el mapache  
Entonces,el chico saco un papelito y se acerco a "Oliver".Que aun estaba en el puesto,pero guardando sus cosas  
-Hey Be…Oliver!-dijo Rigby  
-Que pasa?-dijo Oliver,mientras recogia unos moldes de pastel.  
-Ehh…tengo una receta especial que quizás te agarade..  
-Uhh en serio? Cual es?  
-Pasyel de chocolate  
De repente,las pupilas de la maquina brillaron con tal intensidad que el de las mirada se penetro a la receta.  
-Tu…tu..tu tienes  
-Asi es,el pastel de chocolate..  
-Como sabes?  
De repente,salio del arbusto el arrendajo,con el polvo escondido.  
-Amigo,se que eres otra persona y que te suicidaste por ese pastel.  
-No…no-dijo Oliver-ustedes no saben nada!ese pastel era imperfecto! Tenia 0.60 g. mas de lo normal!  
-Calma! Solo era un pastel,entiendo que no pudieras lograr un pastel no por eso te tienes que poseer de un cuerpo  
-Pero yo…  
Entonces salio Skips salio tamboien e hizo rápido un ovalo alrededor de Oliver.Y dijo unas palabras:  
"_Oliver Robbinson,lasi corpo,lasi corpo"  
_Y apareció un tornado rojo,el cielo se nublo y se formo una tormenta.  
-No entienden!-dijo Oliver-yo…yo solo quería corregir mi error!  
Entonces,Oliver comenzó a llorar  
-Solo quería morir en paz!  
Entonces el duo se quedo mirando aquellos ojos llorosos y llenos de profunda tristeza y dolor.  
-Espera te ayudaremos!-dijo Mordecai  
Pero ya era tarde,el tornado se había llevado el alma y solo quedo el de ello,todo volvió a ser normal.  
-Vaya..-dijo Rigby  
De repente la maquina despertó,y vio todo el lugar,confundido  
-Que…que paso?-dijo Benson  
-Ehhh….nada-dijo Mordecai  
La maquina se fue sin decir nada,sin regaños ni tanto,el ave veía el cielo,algo triste  
-Que pasa amigo?-dijo Rigby  
-No,nada…  
-Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?  
-Ehh…si..claro  
Se fueron,mientras se iban,Mordecai volteo y vio el cielo.Y pensó:  
"_Espero que estes bien Oliver,donde quiera que estes"_  
Y se fue,aun pensativo.


End file.
